Kaioh Michiru
Kaioh Michiru (Michelle Skyler in English Dub) is a Character in Hopeful Charge Pretty Cure And is Cure Neptune the Pretty Cure of Neptune associated with the Deep Sea And Affinity She is voiced by Ohara Sayaka in Japanese in the English Dub she is voiced by Lauren Landa In Glitter Force Butterfly Protectors she is called Miranda Tide and is voiced by Barbara Radecki Appearance Michi is an extremely beautiful and delicate-looking girl of slim stature and average height, with deep blue eyes and wavy black hair that falls just past her shoulders. The epitome of elegance and femininity, she has an excellent sense of fashion, being always dressed smartly, and applying makeup or perfectly made up already. As Cure Neptune her hair is a teal color and she looks like Sailor Neptune with a more flowy and wavy skirt. Personality Elegant, sophisticated, though sometimes cold and capable of sharp anger. Michi is often called the “The Elegance of Tokyo” Etymology Michi's surname (海王, kaiou) translates to "Sea King", based on the Japanese name of the planet Neptune (海王星 Kaiousei "Sea King Star", the given title of Neptune, the Roman god of the sea). Michi's first name means "rising". Her English name Michelle a French feminine form of Michel, from the Hebrew name Michael meaning "Who is like God?" Cure Neptune refers to the 8th planet from the sun and one of the gas giants. Cure Neptune “For the Deep Sea And Affinity The Soldier of Neptune! Cure Neptune!” Shinkai to shinwa no tame ni kaiōsei no senshi! Kyuanepuchūn! Cure Neptune is the Alter-Ego of Michi and wields the Deep Aqua Mirror in order to transform she needs her Lip Rod the English Dub Changes Her Speech to “For the Deep Sea And Affinty The Guardian of Neptune! I’m Cure Neptune!” Transformation Michi holds out her Lip Rod as She says her transformation phrase She then releases the Lip Rod changing Her Fingernails a Green Color. Michi then creates a Torrent of Water to surround her body creating her leotard she then creates a torrent of water to surround her arms creating her gloves. She then creates a torrent of water to surround her feet creating her ballerina shoes. She then creates her skirt with a splash. The Symbol of Neptune appears on her forehead as her Tiara and her lip stick appears. She says her speech and poses. History Planetary Charge Pretty Cure Michi First appears along with Ruka as a Cameo in The Finale. She is walking with Ruka holding the Deep Aqua Mirror and tells Ruka “Maybe we should look harder.” Before looking at the Camera. Hopeful Charge Pretty Cure Michi First appears as Cure Neptune along with Cure Uranus in EP3 as they defeat a Daimon using World Shaking And Deep Submerge Cure Neptune returns the Pure Heart as they jump away. Relationships Tenoh Haruka: Ruka is her Lover But The Dub And Glitter Force Planetary Protectors changes this into cousins Aino Minako: Mizuno Ami: Hino Rei: Kino Makoto: Attacks * Deep Submerge * Submarine Reflection * Submarine Violin Tide Trivia * Her Birthday is March 6th making her a Pisces which is ruled by Neptune. * She shares her first name with Kiryuu Michiru from Pretty Cure Shining Stars Category:Teal Cures Category:Characters Category:Pretty Cure